


Dear Diary

by Torchwood505



Series: Owen's POV [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Owens POV(Pacific Rim), Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood505/pseuds/Torchwood505
Summary: Owen was just an intelligent 4 year old until the day the Kaiju attacked his home town in Alaska. Owen and his twin sister Abi lost their parents that day and were the only ones left alive. Owen could read maps and he used one to take them to an adoption centre in their state. A few months later, not long after the breach had been closed, two men were looking to adopt and they adopted the twins. Fast forward 10 years and the kids are 15. They all are a bit crazy in the family and Owen has never felt like he belongs. This is the life of Owen Gottlieb-Geiszler.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: Owen's POV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178306
Kudos: 1





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fanfic! This one is a Pacific Rim AU where Newt and Hermann start dating the day the breach is closed and not long after they adopt 2 kids! Tis all started with me and my friend Abi taking on Instagram. We have come up with so many ideas and she is telling the story of the family from no one's point of view. The kid's are 15 and twins. We are not 15 and we are not twins. Herman and Newt get married in our AU and there is a tiny bit about that. Enjoy!

Dear Diary,  
It's me. Today was a mad day like everyday I've had with my family since the day I was adopted. My father got me this new diary because I filled my last one up. He only gave it to me today. I have 2 dads. Their names are Newt(short for Newton) and Hermann but I call Hermann dad and Newt father. Dad doesn't like us using his first name when he's working and actually he only let's my twin sister, Abi, call him dad when he's working. He can be a jerk to me at times but I think it's because his dad was hard on him and that's the only way that he knows how to raise me. I'm his only son but not his only child and he doesn't treat Abi as bad as me because she's a girl and she's dad's little princess. It's unfair. Anyways, lets start from the beginning shall we?

U was born 15 years ago, in 2020. My parents raised me and my sister for 5 years really well. We lived in a nice town in Alaska. It was great! My sister was raised on reading and the performing arts but I was raised on mathematics, literature, music, map skills and a lot more and by the age of 4 I could calculate the height of a building exactly with 1 measurement. Our lives we're perfect...until the accident. 

It was January 8th 2025, mine and Abi's 5th birthday, and our parents took us to Hong Kong. We thought everything would be fine that day and other than the fact that it was raining it was okay. We were all okay, having a good day, as a normal family, until we saw two kaiju. My parents told me and Abi to run away as far as we could but all we did was hide in an alleyway and watched our parents to make sure they were okay. We watched as they held each other and knelt on the floor and we watched as they were killed, right in front of us. So we hid and we watched as Leatherback and Otachi destroyed Hong Kong. We watched them defeat 3 Jaegers, Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon and Striker Eureka. But we also watched Gipsy Danger defeat both of the kaiju and it was awesome. When we we're sure it was safe we ran for it and as we were running past the dead kaiju I locked eyes with a guy who I didn't know would be my father in the future. We got to the docks and I grabbed a map. That map got us to an adoption centre in Alaska.

We were in the adoption centre until June 13th 2025, that's the day two men came in and said they came in because the centre asked them if they could come look for the kids they might want to adopt that day. I only know that because I'm a little eavesdropper. Then they saw me and Abi. She was drawing and I was watching Godzilla. Newt came up to me and said "You like Godzilla too little guy?" I remember saying back "Yes! The Godzilla films are cinematic masterpieces!". The smile on his face was so adorable when I said that and he just said back "You got that ride little dude". We got along instantly. Hermann and Abi got along instantly too and then Newt remembered who I was because we locked eyes many months before. He and Hermann agreed adopting us and then we went back to their home with them. 5 years later, on June 13th 2030, they got married. Abi was flower girl and I was the ring bearer, it was a good day. The day they got married I remember both dad and father made speeches on how that day wasn't just the day they got married but also the day they adopted Abi and I.

Fast forward to today and I'm now 15. Father has a job at Shao Industries and he's leaving for work in a week. I'll miss him, even though he'll only be gone for a week. Him and I had a talk and I really wanted to go with him to his work but dad said no so I have to go to our families second home a.k.a the Shatterdome. At least I'll get to cause some mischief while I'm there, and I'll get to see my best friend, Vik the cadet. My family all think I hate Vik but I don't, she's quite cool when you get to know her. Anyways I think that's it for now. Maybe I'll tell you more about my dad's wedding and about my crazy life diary. I'll write soon. And welcome to my life.

From Owen Gottlieb-Geiszler


End file.
